The Wrath of the Demon
by Demons Of Doom
Summary: The Clan witness the kidnap of Demona, but are unable to save her in time. After some time, Quarrymen start appearing horribly mutilated.
1. Chapter 1

Gargoyles belong to Disney. This takes place after The Journey.

* * *

"What do you think?" Hudson asked quietly, turning off the TV.

A soft grumble escaped Goliath's throat as he thought about it. The news showed how the quarrymen attacked, beat and dragged away a blue-skinned gargoyle away. The camera couldn't caught a glimpse of her face, but it was clear who the gargoyles was. And it was no good.

"What if it's a trap?" Brooklyn asked, eyeing the now blank TV screen wirily.

"You saw that!" Angela screamed at him, her eyes wide and face pale. "Father, we must go to help her! You are the leader of the Clan and she is still part of it!"

Goliath clenched his teeth. Hearing that always made him uncomfortable. Demona was a very uncomfortable subject. But his child was right. Demona was a gargoyle and he was responsible for her as any of the others.

"Let's go"

* * *

Elisa saw the clan arriving when the sky was already lightening on the horizon. Goliath landed in front of her, his face wearing a scowl of profound preoccupation. She gathered they knew what had happened.

"We are working on it, big guy. Matt managed to get the case. There are some other departments on it…." Her voice trailed off. He didn't need to know about the laboratories or the Scientifics organizations.

"Yes…" Goliath said.

"He and I will make sure nobody finds her but us. If there is something new by tomorrow night, Ill let you know" Elisa reassured him.

The gargoyle nodded in gratitude and then jumped to his perch. Spreading his wings, opening his talons and raising his tail, Goliath greeted the sun. Elisa turned to the others. Angela hadn't even bothered to pose and sat on her perch with her angelical face ruled by a sad expression. Broadway was posing in a fearsome stand but his face looked worried, turned to the one he loved. The others seemed also thoughtfull even on their sleep.

"Detective Maza" A voice purred behind her and startled, Elisa turned to find herself face to face with Fox. "How nice to find you here"

"A bit early, isn't it?" She asked coolly.

"That's what I told this little one" Fox replied, glancing at the smiling Alexander. "But he didn't seem to care much. He wakes at five every single day."

Elisa's eyes softened as she placed them on the child on the woman`s arms. The baby look at her gravely and then smiled. She smiled back.

"Charming, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Well, for me is quite late. I better get going."

The detective turned and walked passed Fox to the staircase.

"David is also searching."

Elisa turned.

"Why?"

"He has always wanted a gargoyle. Since for now the others are official guardians of the castle, I supposed Demona is the only available to him."

"Goliath won't approve and you both know that"

"It's either the Quarrymen or us, Elisa. I think that for now, we may be the best option."

Elisa glared at her, but said nothing. In a few minutes, she was out of the Eyre Building and into the streets, walking to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

It had being five months already. Elisa and Matt had managed to get some hints as to where they could have taken but then, the investigation was canceled. The Quarrymen involved on the attack had paid for the damages caused to the cars on that alley so there was nothing else illegal going on. The two detectives protested vigorously when this was informed to them, but Chavez pointed out the obvious: to the legal world gargoyles didn't even exist and so those men had committed no crime.

Many scientific organizations and Animal Right defenders were making protests to the government. The first ones said the gargoyles had to be studied; the seconds said every sentient being had to be protected and defended. But the Quarrymen didn't disclose where the gargoyle was, what they had done to her and nobody had the right to force the answer out of them.

Angela was in a very bad mood every night since the incident took place. She was sad at times, angry at others and very quiet. Elisa tried to talk to her and it hurt hearing the young gargoyle say how disappointed she was. Gargoyles were living creatures. Wasn't that reason enough for the humans to save and care for them? Elisa told her most people thought it was enough and there were many fighting to make an obligation of that moral duty. But Angela just sighed at that. The gargoyles just couldn't understand the complex world of endless bureaucracy. Fox had made a clumsy attempt at lighten her mood as well, saying that David wasn't doing things legally and wasn't having luck either.

Goliath was very worried. The clan redoubled their efforts to find Demona. And now it was just to save a fellow gargoyle from torment, but also for Angela. But, sadly, no matter how hard they tried, failure was the result on their intents too.

And then, one night, something happened.

Goliath jumped down from his perch and greeted Elisa with a sober smile. She opened her mouth as if to say something, when a tense smiled appeared on her face. Goliath turned to where she was looking. Angela walked to them.

"Any news?"

Elisa made a strange face.

"I'm sorry"

Angela sighed. Broadway put a comforting hand on her shoulder and led her away.

"Let's have breakfast. I will go with you to patrol tonight" They heard him saying and Goliath's eyes softened. Broadway had being a fitting choice for his daughter.

Elisa was looking gravely at him.

"There is something you should see. Maybe the others too…"

Goliath nodded curtly and waved to Hudson as the old warrior abandoned his perch. Brooklyn walked to them as well. On the library Elisa showed them five pictures that made them gasp in both revulsion and disgust.

"There were claw marks on the concrete walls. Nothing is so strong but…"

"Us…" Brooklyn ended her sentence, staring with wide eyes at one of the pictures, where a disfigured form laid on a lake of blood.

"The man was reaped in pieces. Literally" Elisa continued, putting away the pictures, not even looking at them. Her face paled at the memory of all the blood on that room, the smell…"He was a quarrymen member."

"Could it be…?" Goliath asked breathlessly, staring at the now hidden pictures as if they were snakes-

"I have seen those marks before, Goliath. It was a gargoyle."

"We must stop her" Brooklyn snapped, his eyes glowing.

"We can't be sure it was her" Goliath said dubiously.

"We are investigating" Elisa assured him and then added sourly "Now that humans are being killed; we have all the permissions we need."

The door suddenly opened and a pale Lexington entered

"You better come to see this"

"_We heard the screaming and…roaring sounds" a pale passerby was retelling to a reporter. "We called the police…and then…" he shuddered "The thing throw the head of that poor fellow through the window."_

"_Did you see the attacker?"_

_The man was going to answer, when another one, obviously in hysterics snatched the microphone_

"_It was a gargoyle! It had wings and claws! I saw it and saw it all!!" he wailed, eyes unfocused. _

The clan and the Xanatoses remained silent. In one motion, they all turned to Angela. She was pale and trembling slightly.

"Mother…"


	3. Chapter 3

It suddenly made a disturbing sound, similar to the purring of a cat. He could sense it moving around in the darkness, its claws clicking on the marble floor with each step. The blood pouring out of his chest made it all sticky and although the pain was lone gone, to be replaced with numbness, the terror suffocating his heart was much more terrible. For moments he fought to make his broken legs useful again and fled. Others, he begged to any god who may listen that the creature would just emerge from the shadows and end its work.

But the only think it kept doing was purring, and moving around.

"It is quite interesting…" its voice resounded out of nowhere.

Suddenly, light tore apart some of the shadows, a mild, white light. The quarrymen peeked from behind the desk where he pathetically tried to hide and saw the window wide open, the creature standing next to it, contemplating the rain. It put part of its body outside, helping with one talon to remove all the dry blood of the wounds he had managed to inflict into that body with the gun and his hammer. Wounds that were no longer there, although just some minutes ago had being inflicted. Whimpering with horror, he glanced at his own body and the sight made him sobbed and shuddered.

"…how much a body can take, without shutting itself down" it continued, now removing the tiara adorning its forehead and washing it on the rain with woman-like care.

It put it back on and passed one wet talon behind one of those pointed ears, closing it´s eye. And then, the two balls of red fire that were its eyes face him once again.

The Quarrymen whimper and cried brokenly, hiding back into the refugee, covering his head with the only healthy arm he had left. A strong noise broke the silence again as the demon slammed on top of the desk. Baring two white fangs, the beast stared at him a moment and then, lunged…

A hideous howl resounded on the silence of the night as the echoes of an agonic scream died away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please! Have mercy!"

The demon hissed its answer, revealing its sharp huge fangs.

"Please…please…" He sobbed, covering on a corner, trembling violently, stained in his own vomit and dried blood.

The demon snarled and the last thing he felt was pain, a blinding agonizing pain. The numbness and then it all stopped.

Demona removed her claws off the quarrymen's chest and wiped her hand to one side, the blood driplling all over the persian carpet of the pig's apartment, and walked towards the window.

* * *

"What are we going to do when we catch her?" Matt whispered angrily to Elisa, staring at the pictures of the last killed Quarrymen. "This thing is seriously fucked up."

"This thing is a gargoyle, Matt. Just like the others. We will lock her up, Ive talked with Xanatos, he will have a place ready."

"Xanatos? You are trusting Xanatos with this?"

"No. The Clan is. And there is no other choice right now. Its the safest way."

Matt grumbled something under his breath, but let it passed.

When the gargoyles awoke, each of them were all bussiness. Elisa filled them in.

"Demona is systematically killing the most influential and powerfull members of the Quarrymen." Elisa informed them. "We finally managed to get enough information about her victims and we suspect those four are the ones she will go after. Mary Rosebelt, James Hatler, Robyn Swittere and the big apple: Castaway."

"We know where they live?" Brooklyn asked, taking the pictures of the four quarrymen as Matt passed them over.

"Yes and thats another weird thing. They have to know whats happpening to their partners, but still they dont leave town, not even their home. And the nights Demona goes to them, they are always alone."

Goliath rose his eyes from the fields. Elisa sighed.

"Either that, or they are too arrogant to be afraid. But I dont think so." Her face went absolutly pale.

"What? Elisa?"

"There was a video, we…we had to see it." Matt said, pale and shaken himself. "She is one brutal lady."

"We have to guard their homes, make sure to attack if she…"

"We tried that already, Goliath. We placed guards on every home of every known Quarrymen. But…she still manages to go inside and kill unperturbed."

"Sorcery?"

They all fell silent, angrily looking down at the papers. Till Lexington rose his claw.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"No."

Xanatos finally said, his handsome face deadly serious.

"Why not?" Elisa barked angrily.

"I think Alexander is a bit young to get involved in such a…dirty bussiness."

"He wont be involved at all. The only thing he needs to do is make whatever spell Demona used gone."

Xanatos stared at her a moment and then turned to Owen, standing firmly to his right, as always.

"What do you say?"

"I would advice against trying to lift the spell. Altough adding a counterspell on the gargoyle's eyes could be a safe and just as effective solution."

"Alright then. Get down on it."

The gargoyles gathered in a circle and stared doubiously at Puck as he hovered around them like some hyper bee. Alexander remained seated, his chubby face set in a serious attentive stare.

"THAT'S IT!"

Hudson started and took a hand to his ear at the shrill howl shouted right next to his head. Puck hoovered away and stopped next to the child.

"Repeat after me." He said, his finger up in an authorative way. "My eyes doth see…"

"My eyes doth see…" Alexander repeated, waving his small hands and fingers around like Puck.

"…all there is."

"All there is…"

A glow raised from the small hands of the child and it flew towards the gargoyles as a colorfull wind. Many flinched.

"…mine ears may hear, all there is to be heard…"

"…mine ears may hear, all there is to be heard…"

The glow intensified and grew, envolving the nervous clan.

"No spell shall cloud mine ears nor eyes."

"No spell shall cloud mine ears nor eyes."

It flashed, forcing them all to close their eyes. And as soon as it did, the glow died away, allowing darkness to fill the world once more. When the gargoyles opened their eyes to look, Owen was standing next to a sleeping Alexander.

"He will sleep tight tonight."

Fox took the child from the fay's arms.

"God Bless magic."

"Amen." Xanatos added, smilling wickedly at his wife.

"If we see her, we alert the rest of the clan." Goliath ordered tersely over the comunicator to the disbanding gargoyles. "Noone engage her."

He glanced at Brooklyn, who he had choosen wisely to take with him while Angela and Broadway guarded another of the Quarrymen, with Hudson and Brox in another team and Elisa, Matt and Lexington taking care of Castway. They were sure Demona would want to go after him last.

* * *

Demona climb up to the top of the tree and sniffed the air, her tail lashing from one side to the other in deadly anticipation. She was having so much fun. It had being a long time since she had felt this bloodthirsty. She almost forgot how it felt like to just be like this. To allow all her rage and most sadistic instincts to take hold of her mind. Then again, it was some time since someone had angered her this bad. Any pleasure she was feeling banished, remembering...Her eyes glowed and she gritted her teeth in supressed rage. They would pay. Each of them. She jumped to the air, flapped her wings and glided to the only room with its lights on.

Mary Rosbelt, a known scientific, jumped startled at the most insignificant sound. She knew it was crazy to remain there, a voice in the back of her head kept screaming she should fleed and never return to Manhattan...to America...to the freaking continent. But...she remained put. She stayed home...like a cow in a slaughterhouse, waiting...

Another noise, she screeched and pointed her gun at the window, but only the wind howled back at her. She took another drink of her scottish vodka, and waited, eyes wide in horror, her back to the wall, gun firmly on her hands.

Steps underground. One...two...three. The clicking sound, that unmistakable sound of claws clicking against marmble floor. Her blood went absolutly cold. She rose from her chair, and backed away towards the window, pointing her gun at the entrance door. Something crashed and broke, a female voice grumbled something, she prepared to shoot, her hands strembling violently, threating to shoot before time. And then, something grabbed her from behind and a searing pain exploded on the side of her face.

Angela and Broadway stared at the broken expensive looking vase and as Broadway was opening his mouth to apologize, a deafining shrill made them both jump.

"We found her!" Broadway alerted the others over his communicator, even as they run to the source of the noise. They opened the door and what they saw frooze their blood.

The woman convulsed in sheer agony on the embrace of two strong azure arms. Demona's talons were tightly clasped on the window's wooden frame, and her broad wings spread fully to her sides. Mary's unfocused terrified eyes turned to the newcomers and Demona released her hold on her, tearing her mouth away from the woman's face to look up at them and hissed venomously, blood dripping down her chin.


End file.
